Vous Chantez ObiWan !
by pingou
Summary: Kenobi savait déjà qu'il confierait sa vie à Anakin sans la moindre hésitation. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui confier aussi son cœur ? Mais sa douloureuse résignation vola en éclats lorsque son Padawan s'écria mi-surpris, mi-amusé :   Vous chantez Obi-Wan !


_**Vous chantez Obi-Wan ?**_

une fanfiction **Star Wars** imaginée et humblement écrite par pingou

**Note de l'auteure :**Voici mon premier OS Star Wars, il se situe chronologiquement à la veille de l'épisode II. En fait, depuis que j'ai entendu la (sublime) voix d'Ewan McGregor chanter _Your Song _dans Moulin Rouge, mon esprit déglingué a produit une histoire amusante, qui je crois, est digne d'être publiée. A vous de me donner votre avis... J'espère que vous lirez ceci avec plaisir. S'il vous plaît, **PRENEZ DEUX PETITES SECONDES POUR ME LAISSER UNE REVIEW ! **

_Star Wars_(et par conséquent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker et toute leur smala)appartiennent à George Lucas - béni soit-il - mais j'aurais quand même bien aimé avoir Obi... Tant pis, on fait pas c'qu'on veut...

_Your Song _est à Elton John, mais les paroles ainsi que celles de la chanson _Come What May_ sont extraites de la superbe BO de _Moulin Rouge__._

« Maitre ? Maitre Kenobi ? »

Obi-Wan Kenobi ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il ne s'était pas encore habitué à ça.

Ni à cette appellation, ni au petit garçon qui venait de la prononcer. Avec Qui-Gon, c'était soit Obi-Wan, soit Padawan. Il n'était un véritable chevalier Jedi que depuis une huitaine de jours, mais il avait déjà un apprenti. Et un apprenti noctambule apparemment...

« Oui Anakin ? »

« Je... je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé Maitre, mais... j'avais une question, et je savais que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil avant d'avoir une réponse... Vous m'aviez dit que dans ces cas-là, je pouvais venir vous en parler. Mais... je ne me suis pas rendu compte de l'heure, je suis désolé, vraiment... »

Anakin Skywalker, du haut de ses neuf ans, avait débité sa tirade sans respirer, rougissant à vue d'œil, et dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Aussi, compatissant, Obi-Wan avait rassuré son jeune Padawan, écouté sa question et y avait répondu du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et ce malgré l'heure tardive...

[...]

Comme elle était loin cette époque, pensa-t-il avec nostalgie.

Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face à présent n'avait rien de repentant. Au contraire, Anakin avait surgi dans sa chambre avec sa nonchalance habituelle, et l'avait interpellé comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Le fait que « Maitre Kenobi » ait lui aussi des besoins physiologiques, comme la nécessité de dormir par exemple, semblait malheureusement être le cadet des soucis de son impétueux Padawan...

« Oui Anakin ? » répondit Obi-Wan de façon mécanique.

Il savait qu'une telle entrée en matière appelait _forcément_ cette réponse de sa part, et aucune autre variante. Depuis dix ans, ils avaient pris leurs petites habitudes, certaines étant d'ailleurs moins appréciables que d'autres...

« Maitre, désolé d'être aussi direct, mais il y a une rumeur qui m'est parvenue aux oreilles cet après-midi, et elle me perturbe un peu... »

« Ça c'est une surprise mon jeune Padawan... Comment quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'une rumeur peut-elle encore arriver à perturber le grand, le merveilleux Anakin Skywalker ? »

« Maitre, gronda l'adolescent qui roula les yeux en réponse à la boutade de son compagnon, si elle est vraie, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous moquer de moi... »

« Oh... Et qu'elle est-elle cette rumeur pour que tu prennes la peine, non seulement de me réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit, mais de me mettre en garde ? »

« C'est un peu difficile à dire de but en blanc... »

« Allons vas-y mon jeune apprenti, ce n'est pas la peine de tourner autour du pot... J'aimerais me recoucher avant l'aube, si possible... »

« Maitre, est-il vrai que lorsque vous étiez encore en formation, le conseil vous avait organisé une « mission d'infiltration » avec Maitre Tachi ? »

Obi-Wan Kenobi se sentit tout à coup très mal-à-l'aise, et regretta instantanément d'avoir osé plaisanter avec son apprenti. La belle Siri était toujours un sujet sensible dans son cœur, et il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette discussion... Mais voyant qu'Anakin, suspicieux, s'était arrêté en chemin, conscient de la perturbation émotionnelle qui provenait de lui dans la Force, il hocha tout de même la tête pour lui dire de continuer.

« Et que par un étrange... comment dites-vous ? Ah oui... Par un étrange concours de circonstances, vous aviez dû passer pour des artistes ? »

Cette fois-ci, le léger malaise d'Obi-Wan se muait en désespoir. Il n'avait aucun moyen de mentir à Anakin... Ils s'étaient jurés d'être toujours honnêtes l'un avec l'autre. Et Obi-Wan tenait toujours ses promesses, quoi qu'elles lui coûtassent... Et même si cela impliquait de révéler à son jeune Padawan l'amour brûlant que Siri et lui s'étaient avoués durant cette mission, enfreignant ainsi l'une des plus importantes contraintes du Code Jedi après l'interdiction de ne posséder autre chose que son sabre-laser... Il hocha simplement la tête.

Et sa douloureuse résignation vola en éclats lorsque son Padawan s'écria, mi-surpris, mi-amusé :

« Vous chantez Obi-Wan ? Pardon... Euh, Maitre, vous avez donc été _réellement_ obligé de chanter ? Et des chansons d'amour en plus ? »

« Euh... Oui. » avoua le chevalier Jedi, complètement désarçonné par la réaction spontanée de son apprenti.

_Il l'avait même appelé Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan, nom d'un Sith !_

« Nom d'un p'tit droïde ! Si ça venait pas de vous... Je pensais que je vous connaissais, mais apparemment c'est pas du tout le cas... Vous, mon Maitre si timide, encore jeune Padawan, être obligé de conter fleurette en chansons à votre camarade pour le bien d'une mission d'infiltration... Franchement, c'est... aussi surprenant que si on venait m'annoncer que Maitre Yoda avait soudainement sombré du Coté Obscur ! »

Ravi de sa réplique, Anakin Skywalker partit d'un rire bon enfant. Rire qui s'étouffa bien vite dans sa gorge quand il s'aperçut que pour sa part, Obi-Wan parvenait à peine à esquisser un sourire crispé. Alors, redevenant pour un bref instant l'enfant prudent et altruiste qu'il avait été, le Padawan posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son mentor et ami.

« Maitre, je ne voulais pas vous gêner... Ça m'a juste surpris c'est tout. Je ne moquais pas vraiment, mais rien que vous imaginer chanter des chansons d'amour avec Maitre Tachi... Avouez que c'est bizarre. On en parle encore des années après... Mais j'admire votre capacité de réaction ; si on me demandait de faire la même chose, je doute que j'en serais capable. »

Cette touche de délicatesse et d'humilité chez Anakin, si rare ces derniers temps, rassura le Maitre Jedi. Il avait vraiment hérité d'un Padawan exceptionnel : En plus d'être probablement l'Elu qui ramènerait l'équilibre dans la Force, ce dernier savait aussi être un compagnon attentif à son bien-être, malgré ses habitudes noctambules et sa suffisance à l'égard de ses dons.

« Je sens qu'il y a autre-chose Maitre. Dites-moi ce qui vous tracasse. On s'était promis d'être toujours sincère et d'éviter les secrets entre nous... Vous vous souvenez ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. C'est juste que je suis surpris d'apprendre que vous ayez eu vent de cette vielle histoire... A elle seules, tes propres frasques devraient pouvoir nourrir les conversations de tes condisciples en mal de ragots, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ne changez pas de sujet, je veux savoir ce qu'il y a. ''La relation Maitre-Padawan doit se fonder sur la sincérité et la confiance.'' Vous passez votre temps à me le répéter ! Je ne vous trahirai pas, c'est juré ! »

Obi-Wan voyait bien que son mutisme blessait le jeune homme. Mais cette histoire de chansons avec Siri était si intime pour lui... Enfin, à vrai dire, plus si intime que cela, si elle circulait encore quinze ans plus tard dans les couloirs du temple... Il trouverait le responsable, et lui ferait payer. Même pour une personne profondément pacifiste telle que lui, des comportements mesquins ne devaient pas rester impunis. Son talent musical inné, c'était privé. Et Siri et lui encore plus. Mais, Anakin avait marqué un point. Le chevalier Jedi savait déjà qu'il confierait sa vie à son Padawan sans la moindre hésitation il l'avait d'ailleurs fait à plusieurs reprises, et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Alors pourquoi ne pas lui confier également son cœur ?

« Ani, je vais t'avouer quelque chose de très important pour moi, mais tu devras garder le secret. N'en parle à personne, sous aucun prétexte d'accord ? »

« Depuis quand est-ce vous utilisez mon surnom Maitre ? D'accord, d'accord, je vous donne ma parole. Je vous promets que rien de ce que vous me direz ne sortira de cette pièce. Dites-moi. Oh, et j'aime quand vous utilisez mon surnom, ça fait tout de suite plus intime... »

« Ne ris pas Padawan, ça m'a juste échappé. Mais c'est vrai que c'est plus intime, et donc propre aux confidences que je vais te faire... »

« Alors, est-ce que je peux vous appeler Obi-Wan pour une fois ? »

« En temps normal, j'aurais dit non, mais là, peu importe. »

« Pour le coup, vous m'inquiétez Maitre, c'est illégal ? Vous avez fait plus que pousser la chansonnette ? »

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Vois-tu, lorsque le conseil nous a mandaté pour ce fichu test, cette ''mission d'infiltration'' comme tu l'appelle, je crois que ça faisait déjà quelques mois que Qui-Gon suspectait quelque chose entre Siri et moi... »

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, que vous vous aimiez ? »

La surprise de son Padawan était si grande que Kenobi eut l'impression qu'un cataclysme allait se produire dans la Force.

« Du calme Anakin ! Contrôle tes émotions nom d'un Sith ! Oui, c'est ce que ça veut dire. A cette époque, Maitre Tachi et moi étions amoureux. »

« Amoureux ? Mais, c'est interdit par le Code non ? »

Comme il s'y attendait, son jeune compagnon se montrait à la fois compréhensif et hautement amusé. Au moins, maintenant, il devait comprendre les raisons de son malaise...

« Obi-Wan Kenobi amoureux, et Qui-Gon Jinn qui laisse faire. Ouah, il s'en est passé des choses avant ma venue dis-donc... J'aurais pas cru... »

« Anakin, est-ce que je continue mon histoire ou est-ce tu préfères te concentrer sur ta petite personne une fois de plus ? »

« Non non Obi-Wan ! Continuez, je veux savoir. »

« Très bien. Et d'ailleurs, Qui-Gon n'a pas vraiment « laissé faire ». Il soupçonnait un 'rapprochement' entre Siri et moi, et... Disons qu'après cette mission, il en a eu la confirmation, et que le conseil a agi en conséquence. Pendant un moment, j'ai même cru que je serais expulsé de l'Ordre... Heureusement, grâce à mon Maitre, il n'en fut rien. »

« Ah quand même ! Mais cette mission, en quoi consistait-elle au juste ? »

« Ils voulaient voir jusqu'où nous pourrions aller pour mener une mission à bien, sans le concours de nos instructeurs. Sur certaines planètes - comme Tatooine par exemple, n'est-ce pas mon jeune apprenti ? - les Jedis sont plutôt mal vus. Alors pour obtenir des informations de premier plan avant d'agir, nous devons parfois recouvrir à... des méthodes plus fines que des négociations au sabre-laser. »

« Vous ne m'apprenez rien Obi-Wan » sourit Anakin, appréciant de pouvoir utiliser le prénom de son ainé et leur plaisanterie habituelle sur les 'négociations musclées'. « Mais chanter ? »

« Nous devions nous faire passer pour des artistes itinérants. La population se méfie moins de ce genre de personnes que de notre Ordre. Mais justement, étant des Jedis - Padawans pour être tout à fait exact - nous n'avions développé aucune capacité 'à grand spectacle', susceptible de permettre à un public choisi de baisser suffisamment sa garde pour nous livrer des informations valables. »

« C'est plus complexe que j'imaginais. Je pensais que le Conseil avait monté cette mission uniquement pour démasquer votre attachement... »

« Eh non mon jeune apprenti. Le conseil ne gaspille pas son temps pour de telles futilités... Siri et moi avons longtemps débattu pour trouver des 'tours' intéressants. Avec un peu d'aide de la Force, elle mit au point un numéro de jonglage assez impressionnant je dois dire. »

Kenobi souriait à présent, et ses yeux, autant qu'Anakin puisse en juger, s'étaient emplis d'une douce nostalgie. Le Padawan était plus que dérouté. Lui qui croyait que son Maitre était le Jedi parfait, introverti et totalement obsédé par le respect du Code... Voilà que celui-ci était immergé par les souvenirs de son idylle d'adolescent... Le jeune homme se racla bruyamment la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son aîné.

« Maitre ? Maitre Tachi a appris à jongler, mais vous, qu'avez-vous appris à faire ? »

« Ah... Eh bien, en vérité, je n'ai rien appris » marmonna Obi-Wan, un peu gêné. Avant qu'Anakin ne l'interrompe, il ajouta : « J'ai utilisé un talent que je possédais depuis longtemps déjà. Siri était venue me retrouver dans ma chambre aux premières heures du jour, sans que je le sache. J'étais sous la douche quand... Halte là Padawan ! Pas de pensées... tendancieuses ! Ce n'est pas ce que ton esprit d'adolescent gouverné par ses hormones est en train de concocter ! »

Les joues du Maitre Jedi arboraient une jolie teinte rouge, et son élève ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement.

« _Je disais donc,_ sous la douche, me croyant seul, je me mis à fredonner une chanson de mon invention. Ne prends pas cet air ahuri Padawan... 'Chantonner' ou même écrire des chansons était pour moi ce que les courses de pods sont pour toi. C'était à la fois amusant et relaxant... et gratifiant aussi, à la réflexion... Parce que même si je ne le faisais que lorsque j'étais seul, je me rendais bien compte qu'écrire des paroles ne me demandais aucun effort, et que ma voix était juste, et même plutôt agréable, fusse seulement à mes propres oreilles : En un mot, j'étais heureux d'exceller naturellement dans un domaine qui ne faisait pas partie de mon apprentissage. Je ne suis pas aussi différent de toi que tu le pensais n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai Obi-Wan... C'est étonnant... Je crois que j'ai du mal à imaginer que... »

« ...J'ai pu être un adolescent normal ? La preuve t'est faite que si mon jeune apprenti » répondit Kenobi en souriant de nouveau.

Malgré ce qu'il pensait, Anakin était encore trop jeune pour passer ses épreuves. Physiquement, il était plus que apte, ça ils en étaient aussi conscients l'un que l'autre, mais psychologiquement, Anakin n'était encore qu'un adolescent comme les autres, voire même plus naïf que certains de ses condisciples dans certains cas. Il restait encore le petit garçon de Tatooine qui s'émerveillait de tout, et qui voulait libérer tous les esclaves de la galaxie. Voyant que ce dernier fulminait en entendant le cheminement de ces pensées, Obi-Wan reprit patiemment son récit :

« Ainsi, ce matin fatidique, sans que je m'en rende compte, Siri m'entendit chanter. Et lorsque je revins dans ma chambre, elle avait les yeux brillants d'émotion. Je bégayais quelque vague histoire pour expliquer pourquoi j'avais chanté, mais elle m'interrompit en s'approchant de moi et en me murmurant à l'oreille : « Recommence ». Ce que je fis, en tremblant comme une feuille, parce que j'avais justement écrit cette chanson pour elle... »

Anakin était captivé par le souvenir que son Maitre lui faisait partager : A travers ses yeux, il vit une Siri Tachi de seize ou dix-sept ans, les yeux demi-clos en entendant une chanson qu'elle avait inspiré à son insu. Il ne savait pas si les sentiments d'Obi-Wan influençaient ce souvenir, mais il la trouva presque aussi belle que Padmé, avec ses longs cheveux blonds et son sourire ravi. Puis, il fit attention à la chanson en elle-même. Il reconnut alors ce que son Maitre lui avait avoué un peu plus tôt : objectivement, la voix mal assurée de ce dernier était aussi belle que la chanson qu'il avait écrite :

**[****NdA :**** Là, je vous conseille de mettre en route Your Song de Moulin Rouge...]**

_My gift is my song _(Mon don est ma chanson)_  
And this one's for you. _(Et celle-ci est pour toi)__

And you can tell everybody (Et tu peux dire à tout le monde) _  
That this is your song. _(Que c'est ta chanson.)_  
It may be quite simple but _(C'est peut-être un peu simple mais)  
_Now that it's done. _(Maintenant que c'est fait.)__

Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind (J'espère que ça te derange pas x2)_  
That I put down in words _(Que j'ai mis en mots)_  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world. _(Combien la vie est merveilleuse maintenant que tu es au monde)__

(...)__

_So excuse me forgetting,_ (Donc excuses-moi d'oublier)_  
But these things I do. _(Mais ces choses que je fais)_  
You see I've forgotten_ (Tu vois j'ai oublié)_  
If they're green or they're blue. _(Si elles sont vertes ou elles sont bleues) _  
Anyway the thing is, _(En tout cas le truc c'est)_  
What I really mean, _(Ce que je veux vraiment dire)  
_Yours are the sweetest eyes _(Tes yeux sont les plus doux) _  
I've ever seen. _(Que j'aie jamais vu)__

And you can tell everybody (Et tu peux dire à tout le monde) _  
That this is your song. _(Que c'est ta chanson.)_  
It may be quite simple but _(C'est peut-être un peu simple mais)  
_Now that it's done. _(Maintenant que c'est fait.)__

Hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind (J'espère que ça te derange pas x2)_  
That I put down in words _(Que j'ai mis en mots)_  
How wonderful life is now you're in the world... _(Combien la vie est merveilleuse maintenant que tu es au monde)_  
_

« Une voix '_plutôt agréable'_ Obi-Wan ? Vous plaisantez... C'était génial oui ! »

« Il ne faut tout de même pas exagérer Anakin » tempéra-t-il, aussi flatté qu'amusé par l'enthousiasme exubérant de son compagnon. « Mais c'est vrai que ça a été décisif... quant à la réussite de notre mission » éluda rapidement le Jedi. Nous avons obtenu les informations demandées en un rien de temps, puisque tous voulaient me complimenter et bavarder un peu. »

« Oui oui, très bien » répondit Anakin qui n'était pas dupe. « Mais dites surtout que ça a surtout été 'décisif' avec Siri... »

Skywalker s'autorisa un sourire suffisant devant le Silence révélateur qui suivit sa remarque. Après tout, les rumeurs qu'il avait intercepté dans l'après midi concernaient un _duo _entre Obi-Wan et Siri Tachi... Et vu l'expression qu'elle avait dans le souvenir de son Maitre, le 'don' de celui-ci pour la chanson ne la laissait pas indifférente... En plus, il lui avait dit que le Conseil voulait l'expulser de l'Ordre... En parlant de ça...

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez failli être radié des Jedis Maitre ? Comment le Conseil a-t-il su pour votre 'attachement' ? »

Obi-Wan avait espéré qu'Anakin aurait oublié cette partie de l'histoire. Mais il aurait du savoir qu'il ne s'en serait pas sorti à si bon compte, puisque la curiosité de son apprenti n'était pas encore satisfaite. Aussi c'est en soupirant qu'il répondit :

« Avec ma chanson, je lui avais indirectement avoué mes sentiments, mais Siri n'avait pas semblé s'en apercevoir elle ignorait qu'elle était ma muse. J'étais aussi déçu que soulagé. Une part de moi aurait voulu qu'elle réalise mes sentiments pour elle - et qu'elle me les rende si possible, mais mon coté raisonnable s'en félicitait, parce qu'ainsi mon entorse au Code Jedi restait connue de moi seul. J'essayais de me persuader que c'était mieux ainsi. Petit à petit, vint l'heure de notre dernière 'représentation'. Nous repartions pour Coruscant juste après pour partager nos découvertes avec nos Maitres respectifs. Sachant cela, je choisis d'interpréter une de mes nouvelles compositions - toujours une chanson d'amour. Je crois que j'espérais secrètement que Siri saurait lire entre les lignes cette fois. Je fus loin d'être déçu. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'avais à peine fini le premier couplet que Siri me rejoignait et entonnait le deuxième couplet d'une voix claire, à ma grande surprise. Notre duo improvisé semblait tout droit sorti d'un rêve... Je ne savais même pas comment elle avait pu apprendre les paroles, et surtout _pourquoi_ chantait-elle avec moi. Mais je me laissais porté par la magie du moment :

« _Come what may_ (Quoi qu'il arrive)

_Come what may_ (Quoi qu'il arrive)

_I will love you until my dying day_ (Je t'aimerai jusqu'au jour de ma mort) »

Obi-Wan, perdu dans son souvenir, ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train de chanter devant Anakin. Juste au moment où le jeune homme voulait dire à son Maitre qu'il avait toujours une aussi belle voix, dans l'espoir de le faire sourire, celui-ci continua d'une voix chargée de regrets :

« Lorsque chanson se termina, Siri balaya mes interrogations en m'embrassant. Ça a été sans doute le plus beau moment de mon existence... Nous n'avons pas reconnu la signature d'un Chevalier Jedi dans la Force. Il s'était mélé à la foule. Nous étions conscients de l'impossibilité de nous aimer, malgré nos sentiments réciproques. Aussi avons-nous regagné Coruscant la mort dans l'âme... Pour être convoqués par le Conseil. »

Anakin commençait à regretter d'avoir pousser son compagnon à se confier. Il avait pensé que cette rumeur était fausse, ou qu'elle pouvait être un sujet de taquinerie... Il était loin de s'imaginer qu'il aurait ravivé la plus grande meurtrissure d'Obi-Wan Kenobi... Tout à coup, il parut impossiblement humain au Padawan, vulnérable même, loin de l'image de Jedi exemplaire qu'il avait l'habitude de renvoyer.

Sentant le malaise s'installer entre eux, Obi-Wan conclut, non sans une pointe d'humour :

« Voilà toute l'histoire mon jeune apprenti. Cependant, comme tout bon récit, il faut une morale en voici une : « La musique est un bon moyen pour arriver à ses fins. » A présent, tu peux aller te recoucher et me laisser -enfin- faire de même. Je m'arrangerai dès demain pour faire taire ces rumeurs... Je n'aimerai pas être discrédité. Un Maitre Jedi n'est pas sensé chanter la sérénade à qui que ce soit. »

« Attendez Maitre, j'ai encore une question ! »

Obi-Wan n'allait pas tarder à devenir rude si Anakin continuait de s'acharner à le priver d'un sommeil salvateur. Mais rassemblant ce qui lui restait patience, il demanda avec une légère irritation :

« Laquelle ? »

« Vous croyez que ça marcherait sur Padmé ? »

**NdA :**Review !


End file.
